His Girls
by StunningGhost
Summary: Everyone thinks they have Drake Parker figured out however... Three times Drake the 'Ladies Man' was not a player, but a protector. There are no OCs.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is a multi-chapter fic about Drake and the certain way he acts to the girls close to him in his life. I wanted to write a Drake and Josh fanfic because i recently watched all of the episodes...hey i get bored ok :) and i absolutely fell in love with the show all over again. I know there are not a lot of Drake and Josh fics or that people might not read them but i still had some ideas for stories and wanted to post them. There are no OCs. Three times 'Drake the ladies man' was not a player, but a protector. i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...sad day**

****"Talking"

_'Thinking'/Flashback_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"Drake has a strange philosophy when it comes to girls" Josh said stacking a card on top of another.

"I love girls" drake says sighing with a smile as he looks up from his magazine.

"I mean, if it looks like a girl, he will try to go on a date with it!" Josh says building his house of cards even higher.

"I mean who doesn't like girls?" Drake states with an exasperated look as he flips the page.

"Most people think he doesn't respect women, just tries to play them." Josh says shrugging with a hint of sadness.

"One time I went on a date with two girls at the same time…without them finding out!" Drake says with an energetic and proud smile as he closes his magazine and tosses it onto the end of his bed.

"But believe it or not, Drake shows a different side with certain girls in his life." Josh says with a genuine smile.

"Watch this!" Drake says with an evil smirk standing on the edge of the platform where his bed is.

"He can be a kind, protective young man." Josh finishes with a proud decisive nod as he places the last card on top of his elaborate card house.

Drake jumps off his loft and lands on the ground with a loud thud, shaking the house. Josh's card house instantly collapses.

"…or NOT! DRAKE!" Josh yells angrily racing off to his bedroom to attack said brother.

* * *

This is just the preview of what is to come! i hope you like it and will keep reading! I will probably post the first actual chapter tomorrow :) Please read and review!

StunningGhost


	2. Mom

**Hello! Here is the first real chapter! Hope you like it! Thank you to whoever reviewed! I didn't think i would get any so you definitely made my day :)**

***Note this chapter takes place kinda right after josh moves in so the boys kind of know each other at this point and get along. P.S. I think irritatedly should be a word.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'/Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish I did but I don't…sad day**

* * *

**Mom**

"Sometimes Drake disgusts me! You know I don't think he has ever actually cared about a girl! It's gross!" Josh said storming into the house with his dad following behind him.

"What did Drake do now?" Walter asked shutting the door and hanging up his jacket. Drake had gone to a band member's house after school to drop off some new music so he had picked Josh up from school

"He was making out with this blonde girl in the hallway at school when mid-kiss he sees some hot brunette girl walk by. All he says is 'see ya!' before he takes off after the brunette! Drake has no respect what-so-ever!" Josh irritatedly huffed.

"Come on, he's not that bad." Walter tried to defend his new step-son.

"He has no sense of what a man's honor is" Josh said sitting on the couch.

"Now Josh, I think he has a better understanding than you think, he just shows it differently." Walter said sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked confused.

"Well I know you have only just gotten to know Drake but let me tell you something, that boy is like a pit-bull! He can be extremely protective." Walter said confidently, easing back into the seat.

"Pffft yea right! The only thing Drake is protective of is his guitar and his hair." Josh scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I never told you about the first time I met Drake though." Walter said cringing a bit at the memory.

"Dad I was there, you and I both met for lunch to meet Drake and Megan for the first time. Granted I already knew Drake." Josh said with an even more disbelieving and confused look on his face.

"Well, you see…that wasn't exactly the first time I met Drake Parker. I actually met him about a month after I started dating Audrey." Josh's Dad explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Drake made me swear not to tell anyone he had visited me or he would make sure I woke up in a foreign country where no one new English and without my shoes." Walter said slightly embarrassed at having been intimidated by his step-son.

'_Now I know where Megan get's it from' _Josh thought.

"It was not my most courageous moment." Walter shamefully admitted.

_**Flashback**_

_Walter walked through the door of his apartment that he shared with his young pre-teen son Josh. He placed his brief case on the entry table and made his way into the living room. He was about to sit down when his phone went off._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Dad! I'm working on a project with Eric for our civics class and his mom invited me to stay for dinner. Is that alright?"_

"_Yea sure! Have fun and be back before 10!"_

_Walter again was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. With a wondering and somewhat hesitant look he slowly walked back over to the door._

"_I wonder who that could be?" He said out loud._

_As he was walking the person knocked again and kept knocking impatiently. Walter opened the door and was not expecting who was standing there in the doorway. It was a young, fairly attractive brown haired boy about his son's age. He looked strangely familiar but he couldn't put a name to the face. The teenager was holding a picture in his hand. Walter noticed it was his weather forecast profile picture. How did this kid get that?_

"_Can I help you?" Walter asked still completely lost at the situation._

_The boy looked at him, then the picture, then back up at him. All of a sudden he smirked and straightened up giving him a few extra inches in height._

"_Yea, you are definitely Josh's dad." He said pushing Walter aside and walking into the apartment._

"_Are you one of Josh's friends?" Walter questioned_

"_No Walter Nichols, I'm Drake Parker and you are dating my mom Audrey." Drake said his face turning deadly serious in an instant. He had a slight glare in his eyes that seemed to burn into Walters._

"_Uh ummm well it's nice to finally meet you! Your mom has told me a lot about you and your little sister." Walter said extending his hand out for Drake to shake. When Drake just crossed his arms and made no move to shake his hand Walter lowered his hand._

"_Umm if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? And how did you get that picture?" Walter asked wanting answers._

"_I have my ways." Drake smirked mysteriously. "And I wanted to have a little talk with you."_

_Walter gulped "Why don't we sit down?"_

"_I'm fine here"_

"_Oh o-ok"_

'_stupid voice cracking! Why am I nervous, I'm the adult here' He thought waiting for his girlfriend's son to continue._

"_First things first, you will not tell anyone I came here or that we have met unless you want to wake up in a non English speaking country with no shoes." Drake said in a tone that made Walter believe the kid would carry out his threat._

"_Second, I don't like people dating my mom. Too many guys have been complete jerks to her. So if you want to continue dating her we are going to go over some ground rules. One, you will not sleep over at our house and she will not stay the night here got it? Two, you will treat her as if she were a queen. She is an amazing woman and mom and she deserves the best. Three, don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with you from now on. I will be watching you like a hawk." Drake said fiercely. Walter took an involuntary step back away from the threatening teenager while giving him a nod._

"_Oh and lastly, if you abuse or cheat on her I will come after you and make your life a living hell until you can't take it anymore!" Drake said ruthlessly. He was now standing only a few inches away from Walter's face and it took all of Walter's willpower not to completely back away from the boy._

"_Look Drake, I want you to understand I would never want to hurt or cheat on your mother. I'm not that kind of guy! I also think she is a great woman. I understand you are protective and worry about her. I will follow all of your rules." Walter said holding both hands up in a surrendering manner._

"_She seems to like you too…a lot…that's why I'm having this conversation with you." Drake explained._

"_I promise to take the best care of her and will try to meet all of you high standards." Walter said trying to reach a truce with this rebellious teenager._

"_Alright, you seem like a nice guy. You can keep dating my mom…for now" Drake said and opened the front door. When he walked into the hallway he turned back around._

"_Oh and Walter?" Drake said almost innocently._

"_Yes?"_

"_Remember what I said about telling anyone about this meeting. The last guy she dated who didn't listen got sent to Peru and now takes care of goats as a living." Drake informed him with his evil smile creeping back onto his face._

"_see ya!" He said as he walked away._

"_U-uh goodbye" Walter said still slightly freaked out from the threatening teenager._

**End Flashback**

"Wow, Drake really acted like that?" Josh said with wide eyes.

"Yes he did. He was pretty scary for a 12 year old." Walter chuckled.

"But he seems so carefree and unconcerned about anything!"

"Well when it comes to his family he makes sure they are taken care of, even if it is done in a secretive evil way."

"Does he still secretly threaten you?" Josh asked now concerned.

"No not really, he lightened up a lot after a few more months of mom and me dating. He saw how I treated her and began to back off. However, whenever your mom and I would argue his protectiveness would come back almost full force. But after we got married he pulled me aside and told me he trusted me with her."

"Awwwww" Josh said as he smiled really big.

"As for how he is with the girls he dates try to think about it this way: Drake flirts a lot but I bet if he had a girlfriend who he really cared about and could possibly be in a relationship with for a long time, you would see his attitude change into the real Drake. He is just still in his playboy phase right now." Walter explained standing up and stretching out his back. He left to fix a snack in the kitchen.

"Hmm I guess we will just have to wait and see then." Josh said picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Drake walked through the door and leaned his guitar case against the dinner table. He vaulted over the couch and landed on the side of the couch Josh was not on. Josh glanced over and stared at his new brother for a minute or two thinking about what his dad had told him. Drake began to sense the extra attention and turned towards Josh.

"I know I have amazing good looks but I don't think you need to stare at me for the rest of your life. Well, maybe." Drake said with a large smirk.

Startled and slightly embarrassed Josh swiftly turned back to the TV. "Yea yea you wish."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm trying to show a different side of Drake but I hope everyone still likes it! Please review even if it is to critique, I'm always looking to try and improve my writing. Thanks :)**

**StunningGhost**

**P.S. Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	3. Creature

**Hello! Sorry i have been MIA but school has kinda become my life! Hate having to grow up, it's no fun. So i want to apologize that i haven't been updating regularly. So this is one of those rare chances where i have found free time and have actually been able to complete a chapter of something! Anyways i hope you enjoy it, sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately**

"Talking"

Enjoy!~

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon that Josh and Mindy decided to go shopping in the lower levels of the mall. Josh wanted to buy some new books for the upcoming school year, and Mindy's mother's birthday was in a few weeks and she wanted to buy a gift for her. So the couple walked through the malls hand in hand as they peered through the glass windows.

"Josh, my feet are starting to feel sore, can we take a break for a while? Maybe sit down and eat something?" Mindy said stopping in the middle of the mall and leaning on her less sore foot. She had to keep shifting between them.

'Aww but Mindy, if I make it to the book store before 2:00pm I get a 30% discount!" Josh said super excited.

"haha alright fine! How about I will sit over there on that bench and you go on ahead? I would be slowing you down if I went and you only have 30 minutes left till 2:00pm." Mindy said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, you go on ahead."

"Thanks sweetie." Josh said affectionately and gave her a goodbye kiss before racing off to the bookstore.

Mindy just smiled and shook her head before plopping down on the bench. Groaning she took her heals off and began rubbing her aching feet. When she was done she took out the book she was currently reading and began reading it.

Drake strolled through the mall casually. He was heading to the music store to pick up a new album of one of his favorite bands. He couldn't help but smile and nod at any cute girl he passed. He happened to walk by a bench when he saw Mindy.

"Hello, creature." Drake said with a slightly disgusted tone.

"I'm sorry I only converse with people whose brains are bigger than a raisin." She said with a smile.

"Whatever." Drake scoffed and began to walk away.

Mindy just rolled her eyes and continued reading. She paused in her reading when she heard loud laughter. She looked up to see 3 teenage boys that looked like highschool dropouts up to no good. Unfortunately she made eye contact with one of them who. She tried to pretend she hadn't seen them but they walked over to her anyways.

"Well looky here! She looks like a fine one doesn't she." The first boy said as his two goons laughed along.

"I think she's a smarty too, but you know I don't really care for the book types." The second said and stuck his nose up at her.

"I don't know, I think I might make an exception for this one." The first boy or leader said again leaning over her.

"Yea like I would want any of you losers." Mindy scoffed and kept reading.

The leader of the group snatched her book away. He only smiled seductively at her when she glared at him.

"Look, I'm already taken so just give me my book back and be on your way." Mindy said making a reach for her book. The guy just moved it out of her reach.

"I don't see anyone here claiming you Sweetheart." He said moving towards where she was sitting on the bench.

Suddenly Mindy felt someone casually drape their arms around her neck and a head appear over her shoulder from behind. She saw dusty brown hair, and quickly realized it was Drake. Before she could launch him half way across the mall for entering her personal space, he started speaking.

"Hey baby," Drake said and gave her a flirty smile. "These guys aren't giving you any trouble are they?" he said and gave the group of guys his deadliest glare.

Under the intense gaze the boys began to fidget. The leader tried to stand up straight to appear taller but Drake only countered it by standing up to his full height instead of leaning over Mindy's shoulder. In the end, Drake was still taller than the rebel by a good couple of inches.

"Now I know you weren't giving my girlfriend any trouble, or else I might have to beat the crap out of you right now." Drake growled. "So politely hand her the book back and leave before I make your life a living hell!"

"Fine, here! She's not worth the trouble!" The leader said and threw the book back at Mindy before walking away. Drake snatched it out of the air and calmly handed it back to her. She took it and dusted off the cover before putting it in her bag. She looked back at Drake who was standing there watching the guys leave with his hand casually stuffed in his jean pockets.

"Why did you do that?" Mindy asked with a raised eyebrow. Drake turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean monster?"

Mindy rolled her eyes.

"I mean why did you help me out like that? Even though I can take care of myself, it was strangely nice of you" She finished suspiciously.

"Well, you're my brother's girlfriend and I know he really likes you a lot, which to me means you are family and family protects each other. Even when they don't have to and even if you are an evil creature from another galaxy." Drake told her and finished with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"I'm surprised you actually know what a galaxy is, what's next are you going to tell me you can finally list the days of the week in order?" Mindy countered.

"Pffft whatever, everyone knows the ten days of the week" Drake rolled his eyes. Mindy just smirked even more at his stupidity.

"Well I'm off." Drake said turning around and walking towards the music store.

"Hey Drake!" Mindy called after him.

"Yea?" He asked turning back around.

"Thank you. And I really do mean it." Mindy said sincerely.

Drake just gave her a smile and turned back towards the store waving a hand over his head at her. Mindy shook her head and sat back down on the bench. She was about to pull her book out when she saw Josh running towards her.

"I got all of my school books! It's like Christmas all over again!" Josh yelled excitedly.

Mindy just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Stunned Josh just stood there before eagerly returning it. She pulled away after a few seconds and he took a deep breath.

"Not that I don't mind or anything but what was that for?" Josh asked as the linked arms and started walking through the mall again.

"Just for being my boyfriend." She said smiling at him.

She glanced back over her shoulder and happened to catch Drake watching them from across the mall, and even thought she saw him wink at her before moving farther into the store and out of sight.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I will try to update somewhat soon but i really can't guaranty anything! Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has stuck with me! THanks!

StunningGhost


End file.
